


...Of Fortunes Bold

by Ribby



Series: Fortune and Fate [3]
Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-19
Updated: 2010-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn frowned unhappily at the cards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...Of Fortunes Bold

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another for the "Spades" challenge on [**tolkien_weekly**](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/). This takes place a few days after "Spades Are the Swords of a Soldier," and directly after "Futures Told..."

Aragorn frowned unhappily at the cards. The King of Spades, his card, was crossed with the King of Clubs--that meant war, from a clever and vicious opponent. That was, really, no surprise, but it was still unnerving to see it laid out so clearly.

More worrying was Boromir's card. The Jack of Spades, crossed with the Queen of Spades. An ill-omened card--she was the card of betrayal, the dark lady who tempted and taunted, whose smile concealed knives.

Abruptly, he swept the cards out of their neat layout and into an untidy pile. But the worry lingered still.


End file.
